The Dark Oblivion
by Darkness Realm
Summary: NOW Being BETA! Dark Evil Slyth! HPLVDM full summary inside: What if Voldemort did not disappear when he attacked the Potters on that night but turned into a child. All his memories where forgotten to start a new. When He was found everybody thought that
1. Prologue

**The Dark Oblivion **

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything except the PLOT and some names you don't recognize is not mine some but not all.

**_Kag0m37 _or_ m00nAngeL_** she wants the later name but it may already be owned. My Best Friend who is an Anime Freak, Yaoi maniac and Fanfic addict just like me owns some original names in my story I'm just the one who describes them.

**Summary:** What if Voldemort did not disappear when he attacked the Potters on that night but turned into a child. All his memories where forgotten to start a new. When He was found everybody thought that he was a twin of Harry that was hidden? The two where declared as heroes! What do you think will happen? HPLV and later on HPLVDM!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Slash, Boys' Love it all means that Boy in Love with another Boy and there is a threesome you know 3 boys loving each other in later chapters

This will be Bad Dumbledore, Ron and Hermoine

**Pairings: **Harry/Voldemort/Draco There will be more as I go on this three are the main pairing.

**Dark!Evil!Slytherin!Harry!!! **

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Talking

/Blah/ - Thinking

"_Blah" _- Parselmouth

* * *

**NOW BETA!! Thanks a LOT to BalrogGodZanus** Since many reviewed that I really need a Beta so I finally got one! **HE** is doing the beta now in this fic! Its not yet all finished but he will! isn't he great! if the chapter doesn't have this then its not yet betad ok!

* * *

**Prologue:**

**---Private Drive---**

"Is it true Albus, What they're saying?" A woman's voice pressed as she asked in total darkness "The rumor that Lily and James Potter are-are-that they're-dead."

The man she asked bowed his head. The woman gasped

"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"

The man, the one by the name of Albus, reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" He said heavily

"The twins, they're saying he tried to kill Harry and his brother. However, he could not, for whatever reason he couldn't kill those two little boys. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill the two, Voldemort's power somehow broke, and that's why he's gone" her voice trembled as she went on.

"It's-it's true" she faltered "After all his done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill those two little boys? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him- but how in the name of heaven did the two survive?"

"Love of course; it's the most powerful force in the entire world, greater than any other type of magic we can perform." Said Albus as he looked at Minerva, and she looked like she was about to ask him a question

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"Why? Why did James and Lilly hide the other child to all of us?"

"I can only guess that they do not want to endanger both there children, they hid the other thinking the other he would be safe, fortunately the two survived the attack"

Albus took out a golden watch and examined it. It was a very old watch with a strange look about it.

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I would be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I suppose that you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring the twins to his aunt and uncle they're the only family they have left now."

"You don't mean-you can't mean the people, and I use that term very lightly, who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, she pointed at the house number four in absolute shock. "Dumbledore, you can't!"

"It's the best place for the two of them," said Dumbledore firmly

"I just hope to the powers that be you're not making another mistake Albus," Professor McGonagall shaking her head.

"How are the boys getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed the cloak with narrowed eyes as though she thought he must have been hiding the twins underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing them," the aged old man stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Then a low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the streets for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up the sky and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

"Hagrid, at last where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir" said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir"

"Were there any problems?"

"No sir, the house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore took the basket where the precious bundle of two dozing one years old babies where sleeping.

"They are unmistakably twins. What will be the others' name?" Professor McGonagall said as she peeked at the sleeping brothers.

"I believe Tom will be the most appropriate choice," said Dumbledore

"Why is that," She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Let's just say it is redemption for past sins," the white haired man told his counterpart.

The silence returned around them as Dumbledore the walked to the front door of the house of number door and left the basket where two sleeping babies where sleeping in the front doors steps he left a letter in the basket and walked away and returned to where his two companions where standing.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you completely sure they'll be alright with those muggles," The large Hagrid asked the Headmaster worriedly.

"Do not worry Hagrid their family they will love them"

"I really hope your right…" Professor McGonagall started rubbing her temples as if warding off a migraine.

Then, with a flash of light surrounding them, the group disappeared.

**End of Prologue

* * *

**

**AN: **I know I copied a lot of lines in the book I just changed them because this is the Prologue. Don't worry the story will not be the same as in the books!

So what did you think I thought it was pretty **interesting and original** don't you think so? I had this idea for weeks now! **Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**Questions? **

Harry does not have the scar because the curse never hit him Voldemort turned back to a baby you know. I'll tell you the reason in the chapters to come and I mean really later chapters.

Dumbledore does not know that the baby is Voldemort he named him as Tom as he said he is redemption. He will not make the same mistake as before… well he tried!

McGonagall know of Tom Riddle being Voldemort because she is the second hand of Dumbledore

**Review! Review! For more chapters do Review!**


	2. ch1 Brothers

**The Dark Oblivion **

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything except the PLOT and some names you don't recognize is not mine some but not all.

**_Kag0m37 _or_ m00nAngeL_** she wants the later name but it may already be owned. My Best Friend who is an Anime Freak, Yaoi maniac and Fanfic addict just like me owns some original names in my story I'm just the one who describes them.

**Summary:** What if Voldemort did not disappear when he attacked the Potters on that night but turned into a child. All his memories where forgotten to start a new. When He was found everybody thought that he was a twin of Harry that was hidden? The two where declared as heroes! What do you think will happen? HPLV and later on HPLVDM!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Slash, Boys' Love it all means that Boy in Love with another Boy and there is a threesome you know 3 boys loving each other in later chapters

This will be Bad Dumbledore, Ron and Hermoine

**Pairings: **Harry/Voldemort/Draco, Sirius/Remus There will be more as I go on this three are the main pairing.

**Dark!Evil!Slytherin! Harry!!! **

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Talking

/Blah/ - Thinking

"_Blah" _- Parselmouth

"**_Blah"_** - Spell

**ATTENTION: **OH MY GOD!! I'm SO SORRY!! I didn't know I need to enable it to allow Anonymous Reviews!** I enable them now**!! Please do Review if you hadn't yet and you LIKED This Story!!! Please Review!! I beg you to review if you like this!

Thanks **Luna051 **for telling me!!

**NOW BETA!!** **Thanks a LOT to BalrogGodZanus** Since many reviewed that I really need a Beta so I finally got one!** He** is doing the beta now in this fic! Its not yet all finished but he will! Isn't he great! if the chapter doesn't have this then its not yet betad ok!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Brothers**

**---Five Years Later---**

In Private Drive house there was a house, Number 4 to be precise, where everything seemed **normal** inside and out and in fact, there lived here a perfectly **normal **family. If anyone wanted to see the most **normal **house and **normal** family then that, everyone would point you towards this one place. This family would be the last place anyone would believe to have even a hint of an **abnormal** happening in the world. Oh how wrong they all are. In the cupboard under the stairs in this house, there lived two little boys…

"Brother it hurts," a boy who was about six but looked younger than his age with shaggy black hair and bright green eyes that were watery at this moment said.

"Where, let me see?" a boy who looked like the first one asked but this one instead of having bright green eyes he had dark green eyes, so dark in fact that they often were mistaken for black, but as he looked at his brother his dark eyes softened to a lighter green with worry.

The two six year olds were in their room, the inside of the cupboard under the stairs. The door was locked and chained from the outside as if something supremely dangerous were inside. The two were wearing big gray t-shirts so big that they could easily fit baby elephants.

"It's bleeding," said the dark eyed one as he held his brothers arm close to his face. He kissed the wound and it disappeared without even a scar, then he then wiped off the blood that was on his brothers' arm.

"There it's gone," He then hugged his brother. "Don't worry I promise you that I'll take care of you, forever and always, you will always have me to count on."

"You promise you won't leave me ever and to take care of me forever?" said the bright eyed boy.

"Of course, I promise you that little one," his dark eyed brother said in answer to his brothers' question.

"I'm NOT little!" the bright eyed one exclaimed as he unwrapped his brothers' arm from around him. He glared and pouted at his brother.

"Of course you're not," The dark eyed boy answered smiling gently then petted his brother.

"Brother!" cried the bright-eyed one.

The laughter of two innocent boys covered the dark, cramped room until…

_BANG!_

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FREAKS!" a loud grating voice boomed from outside the door and both boys heard the chains and padlocks start to unlock.

"Listen to me what ever will happened I want you to stay here alright do not go out do not help me don't even make a sound ok?" said the dark eyed one

"But brother!" the bright-eyed one cried in distress.

"Go hide in the shadow so he won't see you," the one with dark eyes ordered.

"What about you? Please don't go brother," the bright-eyed one pleaded.

"NOW!" Just as he finished pushing his brother into the shadows, the door opened and a large meaty hand grabbed him on the back and he was yanked out of the door.

As a large man beat the dark eyed boy, the boy in the shadows watched as his brothers' blood was spilled on the floor. His bright green eyes now darkened until they were almost pure black, like his brothers gaze full of hate for the large man that was on top of his brother. But he kept quite and didn't move out of the shadow because his brother told him too he loved his brother and he never disobeyed him, but this time it was different. When he saw his brother couldn't breath his face turning purple and the fat mans' hands at his brothers neck, that was enough to make him disobey his brother.

He jumped out of the shadows onto the big man and started punching and kicking him for all he was worth, but he was only a six year old and was not very strong, but it was enough for the big man to let go of his brothers' neck.

The big man let go of the other one and turned his attention to the one who was fighting him. He grabbed the child's shoulder hard that the boy screamed and fell to his knees.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FREAKS!" He bellowed and slapped the kid that fell to the ground.

The dark eyed one that had been on the other side was now trying to get up off the floor, one hand on his neck and the other pushing on the floor. His dark eyes were now brilliant red and full of hate as he watched his brother be beaten to a bloody pulp. His clutched fist on the floor suddenly glowed bright green but no one noticed it until it was too late. He raised his glowing hand and aimed it at the man who hurt his brother, who made his brother cry and who was killing his brother. He could not and would not forgive this man; he let loose his rage and shouted** "_Avada Kedavra!"_ **The big man fell to the floor dead.

He got up off the floor and slowly but painfully walked to his brother who was beside the dead man. When he got to him he kneeled, and touched the others' face gently with his eyes filled with worry, his twin brother was not moving…

"Brother…" He said worriedly.

"Brother, wake up it's over now…" He tried again to get his brother to respond, but it seemed to be in vain.

"Brother!" He exclaimed franticly, hoping that his brother would show some sign of life. He was still not waking up, which made the dark eyed brother all the more frantic, but then he suddenly calmed down, as if he knew an the answer to a question.

"Harry…" he now said gently.

"That's_ –cough-_ the first time –_cough_- you called by my name, Tom," said Harry as he opened his eyes to see the worried face of his brother hovering above him and he smiled.

Tom hugged Harry gently with tears of relief in his eyes and whispered, "Stupid, I told you not to come out! Look what happened to you, you almost were killed by that whale."

"Sorry -_cough_- but I could not let him hurt you anymore, Tom. I just couldn't," Harry started softly but angry in the end

"Thank you Harry…" whispered Tom and this stunned Harry for he thought Tom was angry with him but he was not.

"Come on we have to leave this place before Petunia and Dudley come back," said Tom as he helped Harry up. He placed one of his arms around Harry's waist, grabbed Harry's one arm, and placed it around his neck.

"What about Vernon?" asked Harry as he was helped walking to the front door.

"I think his dead…" was Tom's answer as they walked out without emotion visible to his voice and face.

"Are you mad?" asked Tom with more then a hint of worry in his tone.

"Why? He tried to kill you… to kill us; for that alone he deserves whatever happened to him," Harry answered a bit shaky in the beginning but his last words were harshly said.

"Your right we should never feel anything to those who hurt us, they get what they deserve," Tom agreed with his brother.

"That's right but how did you do it?" Asked a very curious Harry.

"I don't know Harry… I was so angry about what he was doing to you… I just felt it… The thing I remembered was that green light; it was so familiar and I don't know why. I said it but I don't know why the words were so familiar. I don't remember but I knew I have done it before I said it before… Oh I'm so confused my brother," said Tom, his eyes looked a million miles away.

"Don't worry Tom I'm sure we'll figure it out somehow. It must be like our ability to fix each others wounds it must be magic."

"Maybe," answered Tom as they were walking trough the streets in silence and out of Private Drive.

"Where are we going Tom?"

"The only place we can go is the forest, I'm sure our friends will help us."

"That's true."

The silence returned as they continued to walk, still limping, but it was obvious that the boys looked better than before as they walked out of the house. The purple bruise that was on Tom's neck was starting to lighten, and the bruise on Harry's right eye was already gone when they got to the forest at the south end of Private Drive almost all of the bruises were gone, the only thing that did not disappear was the blood that covered the two boys. The forest was not far, but what the boys did not know that they were the only ones who ever saw the forest there.

As the two boys entered the dark forest, the shadow covered them and they disappeared…

* * *

An hour later Petunia and Dudley Dursley returned with a screeching screams as they saw Vernon dead on the floor. Minutes later the police arrived at Private Drive house number four. The next morning the news of Vernon Dursley's death and the disappearance of two six-year-old twins' dead bodies was announced and circulated the Greater London Area.

They where sure of the twins where dead for the blood was just too much and no blood of Vernon was spilled it was deducted that Vernon had a heart attack when he saw the dead bodies of the twins. However, what the police couldn't understand was why hide the bodies of two little boys? And who was the murderer? Oh! How wrong the muggles were!

* * *

In the wizarding world was devastated when it was announce that their two saviors died by the hand of a muggle. That was the start of many events; wizarding families started to hate muggles and those muggle-born where outcast and so were those called muggle lovers. Oh, the wizarding world was in chaos and there was not even a Dark lord yet. This was created chaos was created by two six year old with out even knowing; well what will happen in a few years when it was already planned? The stage was set, ready and waiting for the actors who play out the Armageddon…

**End of Chapter 1 **

**

* * *

**

**AN:** So what do you think? I think its getting more interesting right? Oh! I just watched the Secrets of Bible Week last night and that's where I got the last sentence of my story it was really interesting you know.

**Armageddon** -The scene of the final battle between the kings of the Earth at the end of the world or any catastrophically destructive battle

So can anyone of you guess who's the **friends **they where talking about?

I was soooooooooooo Happy to find 14 reviews in a prologue in 2 days! I was so happy! Thanks all of you it's also the reason posted chapter 1 in a hurry! So for another fast chapter to be made just review more!

**Review please!!! Review!!! For more Chapters!!!!

* * *

**

**RockOnRockOut. – **Thanks! I'm happy you liked it

**Fancyfree** – yes isn't it! I got this idea because there was a lot of fics of Harry or Draco turning to kids, Voldemort being Harrys' father. So I thought why not be different? Be more original.

**UsagiLovesDuochan **– This is a Dark fic and Harry is Evil here the only thing he cares about will be Tom and Draco in the later chapters

**Luna051** – Thanks again for telling me I didn't know that!

**MisticalTears** – Thanks!

**SailorHecate** – Thanks it is unique! Did you know this is only my second fic I ever made and I'm not even done on my first one yet.

**FellenAngel10086** – Here is it! So what did you think?

**Hmmm** – So did you like it?

**HoshiHikari **– No he didn't know. He called him that because for his own reason its like now that the former Tom is gone his going to try and makeup for his mistake by the use of Harry and Baby Tom there heros' in wizarding world so his going to try and control them… Did you understand? I think it's a bit confusing …

**Animegurl088** – Thanks!!! My original idea I'm proud of it

**YaminoKaze **– That is soooooo TRUE!!! There isn't enough and thanks!!!

**Aamaya** – Yes but not all only flashes and pieces of memory.

**JulieLong **– Thank You!!!

**Fugebaby** – isn't it I'm also interested even if I'm the one writing them hehehe… : )


	3. ch2 Snakes Den

**The Dark Oblivion **

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything except the PLOT and some names you don't recognize is not mine some but not all.

**_Kag0m37 _or_ m00nAngeL_** she wants the later name but it may already be owned. My Best Friend who is an Anime Freak, Yaoi maniac and Fanfic addict just like me owns some original names in my story I'm just the one who describes them.

**Summary:** What if Voldemort did not disappear when he attacked the Potters on that night but turned into a child. All his memories where forgotten to start a new. When He was found everybody thought that he was a twin of Harry that was hidden? The two where declared as heroes! What do you think will happen? HPLV and later on HPLVDM!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Slash, Boys' Love it all means that Boy in Love with another Boy and there is a threesome you know 3 boys loving each other in later chapters

* * *

**NOW BETA!! Thanks a LOT to BalrogGodZanus** Since many reviewed that I really need a Beta so I finally got one! **HE** is doing the beta now in this fic! Its not yet all finished but he will! isn't he great! if the chapter doesn't have this then its not yet betad ok!

Dumbledore, Ron and Hermoine will be the bad guys so I'm sorry to those who likes them.

**Pairings: **Harry/Voldemort/Draco, Sirius/Remus There will be more as I go on this three are the main pairing.

* * *

**Dark!Evil!Slytherin! Harry!!! **

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Talking

/Blah/ - Thinking

"_Blah" _- Parselmouth

"**_Blah"_** – Spell

* * *

**Chapter 2: Snakes Den **

**---The Forest---**

"_Humanssss in the foresssst,"_ a serpentine voice said.

"_It isssss not more than a hatchlingssssss,"_ answered another.

"_Yessss, that isss true do you thing there massssstersss"_

"_It mussssst be. No one can enter the foressst but the masssstersss and their hatchlingsssss" _

"_Yesssss, true. We should greet the little hatchlingsss"_

Two pure black snakes, one with dark green eyes whose name was Shivant and the other with blood red eyes, Zephyr, slithered down the path of trees. Surrounded by darkness they found what they where searching for: two small human hatchlings, sleeping. The smaller hatchling had its head on the other hatchlings chest, while the others' head was against the tree their hands clasped together.

"_We found them. What sssshould we do?"_ One of the pitch-black snakes asked its counterpart.

"_We musssst firsssst make sssssure they're masssstersss hatchlingsss before we do anything elssse."_ The other of the pair answered.

"_They're covered in blood."_ The first of the pair stated.

"_Really, I couldn't tell. Yessss it looksss like the humansss had not changed at all …"_ The other started out sarcastically but ended in a sad tone.

"_Disgusting what they do to there own hatchlingssss and they call us snakesss evil creature. At leasssst we do not hurt our own hatchlingsss, the most precious part of the nessst," _hissed the snake disgustedly, while he thought about the potential for cruelty by the supposed higher beings, as most humans arrogantly thought themselves.

"_Yesss humanssss are sssstrange and extremely sssstupid. Only our massstersss are the Elitessss of the ssspeciesss."_ Replied the other in a proud manner, for snakes only obeyed the most powerful beings.

"_We sssshould wake them up. They may be our new massssterssss_" said Zephyr and he started to slither to the two sleeping hatchlings followed by his counterpart.

Before the two snakes got within striking distance, the hatchling that had his back to the tree woke up, revealing dark green eyes to the snakes. However, as the hatchling saw the snakes the color of his eyes shifted into a bright happy green and he smiled at the snakes as his body visibly relaxed. The two snakes were shocked as they saw this but they did not show this.

"_Hello… We're sorry we entered without permission on the forest but we don't have anywhere else to go." _Tom said softly

"_You're not sssscared of usss." _Shivant stated more than asked of the hatchling, while Zephyr studied the two human hatchlings.

'_Should we fear you? The snakes that we talked to in the garden before, said that no serpents would ever harm us, because we are snake speakers,"_ Said the ever-cautious Tom.

"_We,"_ The pair of serpents asked of the small hatchling.

"_Me and my brother"_ replied Tom.

"_I see… well then wake him up I want to talk to him," _said Shivant, while looking at the other hatchling cradled protectively by his nest mate.

"_Harry wake up,"_ Tom said gently as he roused his brother from his state of being only half-awake.

"_Brother… umm… what is it?"_ Harry said, sleepily speaking in snake language, which made it a little hard to understand.

"_Some of our friends are here,"_ Tom told him.

"_Really,"_ asked Harry suddenly very awake and rolled his head to the other side and suddenly smiled as he saw where the two amused snakes where watching.

"_Well thisss isss very interessssting. It hass been sssuch a long time ssssince we have had two masssssterssss" _said Shivant, his red eyes bright in amusement.

"_What do you mean? We know that we're not normal like the other people, but us, masters?"_ Asked Tom, while Harry was nodding his head as sat on Tom's lap listening to the conversation between his brother and the snakes.

"_We'll explain later but for now follow ussss masssterssss"_ hissed out Zephyr

"_Thatss right we mussst get you out of thossse clothssss"_ agreed Shivant, and both snakes began slithering away through the forest.

"_Ok"_ answered Harry and Tom simultaneously and they looked at each other with confused expressions.

As the two snakes, slither away Harry and Tom got up and followed the snakes while holding hands, not long after as the two brothers followed the snakes they looked out in the distance, they saw a magnificent, enormous castle.

Harry gasped out, "Look brother! It's so big," he said in amazement at the huge home they both saw before them.

"You're right it's a castle," Tom told his little brother.

"Who do you think lives there?" Harry asked curiously, wondering who, besides the Queen, could be rich enough to own such an estate.

"I don't know," Tom, answered honestly, thinking almost the same thing as his brother.

"_Excusssse me masstersss, but that is yours," _hissed Shivant to the astounded hatchlings.

"_Really?" _asked Harry excitedly, his eyes shining with exhilaration.

"_How can that be we don't own anything…Hey! You can understand us?" _asked Tom in a surprised tone

"_That Castle as you call it issss masssstersssss sssso it issss yourssss now. The two of you can sssspeak the ssssnake language, and only the master and hissss hatchlingssss are able to do that ssso you are obviously the massstersss hatchlings and, before you ask, yesssss we are not normal like yoursssselvessss we are magical onessss," _explained Zephyr to the two starry eyed hatchlings.

"_Do you mean that your master from before is our father" _asked Tom curiously and somewhat longingly.

"_I really don't know. We have been sssssleeping all thissss time until we felt someone enter the foresssst." _

"_Oh I see…You said we're magical does that mean we're wizards?"_ Tom asked, obviously impatient for answers to his many questions.

"_Yes that was what our masters have always been…Come on we're almost there" _said Shivant and he slithered ahead to the castle.

"Brother I'm cold…," said Harry as he tugged at his brothers hands.

"Don't worry I'll warm you up when we get to our new home ok? Look lets hurry up and follow that snake!" As Tom said that, they ran after the snake that was ahead of them.

"_Sssslow down hatchlingssss! I'm too old for thissss…,"_ Zephyr hissed in what could be considered a whine, as he was left behind as he followed the boys.

"WOW!" gasped Tom and Harry as they looked upon the most amazing structure they had ever seen.

AS they stared at the castle, they noticed the castle had walls with huge columns, verandas, and towers. Everything was wonderfully colored in black with occasionally lined with blood red coloring. Snakelike stones decorated the columns with marbled green veins that ran from the columns to the walls and back again. The same motif was used for the walls and snake figures for the veranda. It was beautiful, and yet at the same time very intimidating and just downright spooky.

(A/N: The castle was really just a manor, a huge manor)

"_Well sssstop sssstaring at it and go in,"_ hissed Shivant to the amazed hatchlings.

As they entered the castle, loud popping noise started. Then three little green creatures with big golf like eyes appeared in front of the boys.

"Masters!" squealed the little green things that looked vaguely grotesque.

This surprised the boys that were now hugging each other as if these strange creatures would suddenly have chain saws appear and drain the life out of them, all the while staring at them with those big eyes that were the size of tennis balls.

"Who are all of you?" asked Harry in a surprised voice, and with a matching countenance.

"Better yet, what are all of you?" asked Tom in a very curious voice with still a hint of surprise

"Me masters is Sisi and we is your house elves!" said one of the bizarre green things in its squeaky, like-you-just-breathed-helium voice. They were wearing a dark maroon color with silver linings.

"And me is Pepin!" said the one on the left side with deep green with silver lining robs

"And Cole!" said one on the right side with black robs and silver linings robs

"Um… Harry"

"Tom" he said while standing in front of Harry, which looked suspiciously like shielding the other boy from these bizarre creatures. He looked at the small green beings with a gaze so cold it made the last Ice Age look like a sauna.

"_Don't worry hatchlingssss they won't hurt you. They're yourssss, you two are there masssstersssss and there you're sssservantssss" _said the red eyed snake that was entering trough the door that they just gone through

At the words Tom visibly relaxed and looked at the snakes

"_You two never did said your names"_ stated Tom

"_Yessss we haven't have we I am Shivant" _said the green eyed snake

"_And I am Zephyr"_ said the red eyed one

"_We welcome you to the Dark Manor also called as the Snakes Den masssstersss" _said the snakes

**End of Chapter 2

* * *

**

**AN:** I'm really sorry for the long wait I've been busy! Sorry!

So what do you guys think? I know this chapter doesn't have much action like the first one sorry but the next chapter will be exciting I promise oh and I'll be changing the rating to M just to be sure!! And do you guys mind having a **shota**? I mean little boys kissing and stuff is it alright???

I don't know when will I post the next chapter I'm busy at the moment the school is about to start I still have no BOOKS yet!! And some of my relatives just got back from the country so I'll hung out with them before they go back! Soooo please be patient!

**Reviews!!! Reviews!! Reviews!!**

**Please Review!!! MORE!!!

* * *

**

Thanks a LOT! Everyone for your support I've got **36 Reviews** and it was only the Prologue and Chapter 1!!! I can't wait for more! Please continue your support for me and I'll keep the chapters coming!!

**SmileItKeepsYouHappy **or** Rock On. Rock Out** : Thanks A LOT!! Please continue reviewing!

**UsagiLovesDuochan** : sorry girl! I love Dark Harry so he will be dark but he is nice to Tom and Draco oh and about what I mean by Siri and Remy he will like them but if it where to choose between Tom and them he will choose Tom did you get what I mean?

And Yes there snake pretty I know pretty obvious

**Emmy** : Thanks!

**Q** : What I mean is that the purebloods use this as an advantage to change the other wizards and witches there minds. I mean to hate muggles so more wizards and witches hated the muggles now than before their heroes killed by muggles how do you think they will react? Did you get that?

**Rock and Sarcasm** : Here is it what do you think??

**SailorHecate : **Me Tooo!!!

**FellenAngel10086** : Thanks!!!

**Xenia Mar**volo : Yes you are sooo right

**Eyeinthesky** : Yup!

**Momocolady** : thanks

**Wover30** : Yeah me tooo!!

**Baka alchemist**: hehehe

**Kag0m37** : Thanks!!!

**Neori** : of course! I love them so much to make them suffer beside I hate agaist!

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy** : Continue Reviewing!! And Thanks!!

**Mysterious shadowy figure **: Thanks! And Yes actually Gravitation is the first ever Yaoi thing I've seen! I would never have know what Yaoi is if I didn't stumble at it! So Yes I know it very much

**NewGirlOnTheBlock** : well I do have to stop sometimes.

**Melodysmilesalot **: Thanks!!!

**Teguila4u522** : You're sooooo right!!! There's not enough Dark Harry fics! And Thanks!!!


	4. Sorry! AN!

So Sorry I'm not able to update for a long time and not yet for a while you see School started and this is my final year in high school so I'm really busy! actally my first quarter long test starts at 2 weeks time so you must undersatand. I'm not sure when I'm able to continue but I'm sure I'm finishing my fanfictions! So do try to read my other fic. Please Wait for me ok! I'll be back! Thank you for understanding! THANKS AGAIN ALL OF YOU GUYS! If you have any questions just put up a review or just e-mail me don't forget your e-mail for those who wait for my reply! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO STILL BY MY SIDE AFTER A LONG BRAKE ON MY UPDATES! And sorry again!


	5. ch3 The New Life!

**The Dark Oblivion **

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything except the PLOT and some names you don't recognize is not mine some but not all.

**Summary:** What if Voldemort did not disappear when he attacked the Potters on that night but turned into a child. All his memories where forgotten to start a new. When He was found everybody thought that he was a twin of Harry that was hidden? The two where declared as heroes! What do you think will happen? HPLV and later on HPLVDM!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Slash, Boys' Love it all means that Boy in Love with another Boy and there is a threesome you know 3 boys loving each other in later chapters

I Have no BETA so Sorry!

This will be **Angst **Dumbledore, Ron, Hermoine and many more!

**Pairings: **Harry/Tom/Draco, Sirius/Remus There will be more as I go on the first one is the main pairing.

**Dark!Evil!Slytherin!Harry! **

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Talking

/Blah/ - Thinking

"_Blah" _- Parselmouth

"**_Blah"_** – Spell

**A/N: **hey! I'm back! Sorry if I haven't update for a long time! But here's the new chap! It's my semester brake that's why I'm able to update but it's only for one week but I'll try to update as soon as I can!

**NOW BETA!! Thanks a LOT to BalrogGodZanus** Since many reviewed that I really need a Beta so I finally got one! **HE** is doing the beta now in this fic! Its not yet all finished but he will! isn't he great! if the chapter doesn't have this then its not yet betad ok!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Life**

We once again join the twins in a large circular room where all available wall space is packed with different kind's weapons of wizarding and muggles ones, In the middle of the room the twins faced each other with their one arm raised. Voices and spells rained in the room colors flashed one after the other. Sweat run down their faces as they attack each other.

"**_Voco Ignis"_ **cast one of them, with gritted teeth. As soon as that was cast, the caster's right hand glowed fiery red, and three fireballs appeared and shot straight towards the other boy. However, halfway there the other one cast **_"Aspergo Unda"_ **with a smirk on his face. Ice cold water burst out on the casters glowing blue hands straight to the other boy extinguishing the fireballs in the process. The boy crushed to the wall and fell in the ground as he was hit.

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha………………_

"Oh Ha Ha Ha very funny," the boy said sarcastically as he slowly stood up dripping wet and as he did he glared fiercely at his brother.

"Yes! Yes! It is very funny," the other boy said teasingly while smirking, and just barely holding in another round of hysterical laughter.

"Oh! Shut up Tom!"

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha……………

* * *

_

It's already been two years since the twins had come to the Dark Manor. The two had clearly changed both physically and mentally since they stayed here. It seemed that Sisi the house elf had put the two in a healthy diet and Cole had given them an unbelievable wardrobe to change to.

The twins had changed greatly over the years, especially their eyes, which had been covered by sadness, loneliness, vulnerability and innocence before, were now cold but at the same time warm, happy, calculating. Their incredibly expressive eyes also held intelligence, wisdom and experience that are not supposed to be seen in a child. The two scrawny boys have now filled up there body and now have the right weight and height for there age. The twins had never looked so much like the other that they could say one was the other and you would not know it until they came clean. The two are now at the same height much in Harry's delight. There dirty and blooded shirts are now replaced by expensive identical looking robes that seemed out of date but still elegant and intimidating. Their identical messy black hair that stood up in every direction now was long and silky, ended at their shoulders, and was often tied in messy ponytails. Their sickly looking skin from previous times had acquired a glow health but was still pale, that having been from staying inside the manor until this very day. Today is their ninth birthday, today there finally going out to see the wizarding world for the first time...

* * *

"_Pop!"_

"Masters!"

"Sirs, Shivant and Zephyr wants you in the library, and is waiting for you masters," said Pepin as he watched in surprise his masters laughing at each other; well one of them anyway while the other is glaring.

"Is that so Pepin we'll be right there" said Tom in a commanding voice as he composed himself, while Harry cast **_Arefacio_** on himself but he still glared furiously at the other.

With a_ "pop!",_ the house elf disappeared and the smirk returned in Tom's lips.

"Now… Now… brother stop glaring don't be such a sore loser," Tom said in-between gasps for air, the lack of air being a direct consequence of his hysterical laughter.

"Fuck you," Replied Harry to his twin, glaring ineffectually all the while blushing approximately the color of a tomato.

"Oh! I never thought you had it in you little brother, I mean, such dirty language like that! What ever would…" Tom started out on a long and very sarcastic tirade, but he was cutoff with a "SHUT UP!" out of Harry who was now blushing and the glare had left his face. Harry walked out of the room with his shoulders squared and he left a smirking Tom behind, who followed suit, only with the blushing and a superior air about him.

At the hallway, the two walked in silence their face emotionless and cold. The Hallway looked grand and menacing, kind of grand with walls in black with silver carvings of snakes, and carvings of different creatures appeared on statues near the side entrance doors and green curtains hung at the window.

They stopped at the end of the hallways where almost twenty feet door resides. The door was in deep red and covered with green vines that locked the doorway. (AN: All the doors at the manor looked liked the medieval ones except there are in different colors that classified the room's importance)

As they came closer to the door the vines withdraw which unlock the door and opened. Inside shelves and selves of books adorned every wall the room has 5 floors and each floor where the same all contained book of shelves in the middle of the room a great big crystal chandelier that glowed in a yellowish light that lighten the whole room at the middle of the room was like a small living room. Floor carpeted loveseats, coffee table, end table and lamps decorated it. At the left and right of the small like living room where one dark wooden table and twelve chairs each side has one set.

They entered the room and the door automatically closed behind and vines covered it once again locking the door.

"Ah! It's about time didn't I told you two to come here at eight it's already ten" said by a feminine voice. A figure in the middle of the room stood up where it was sitting at one of the loveseat. Long black curly hair framed its pale soft and pointed face that has pouting kissable red blood lips one of its black perfect eyebrows is raised upward and its red eyes that held gentleness, age and wisdom looked at them questionably. It wore light gray robes that covered its figure but even so it was still beautiful no gorgeous that will leave every man and woman in envy.

"Zephyr!" chorused the two

"We were at the training room since five in the morning," said Harry

"We were only doing what you told us," said Tom

"We were training," chorused the two with a cherubic look that would have fooled anybody who did not know them well.

"I see…." Said Zephyr one eyebrows still raised

"Now Zeph don't be too hard on the masters what they say is true" entered another voice as almost feminine as Zephyrs but deeper. Another figure became visible at the third floor of the room this one has straight long hair that reached its waist framing its pale sweet face perfect red blood lips and startling green eyes that glint mischievously its body covered in white robes that covered his figure the same as Zephyr. His eyes held in them the promise of long nights with endless pleasures of the flesh and soul. One look into their crimson depths and you could drown into a sea of lust, be you man or woman.

"Hey! Shivant," greeted the twins as they turned to look at the humanoid figure of their long-time friend.

"I haven't done anything yet," said Zephyr

"Yet, being the operative term in that statement, you obviously were about to do something," answered Shivant

"Fine," said Zephyr sighing in exasperation.

"Masters! It's so good to see you two well and healthy it's been a month since we saw each other." Shivant greeted them as he walked down towards the boys; he kneeled and kissed their palms.

"Shivant where in the nine hells have you been?" asked Tom.

"And what did you do while you were there?" asked Harry.

"Oh I have been here for the past week no thanks to that lazy snake," answered Shivant.

"And did you find it?" asked Zephyr to his friend.

"Of course" replied Shivant as if he could not have done anything less than perfection.

"Good"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tom and Harry

"This is our surprise for masters," said Shivant as he handed a sheaf of papers to the boys.

As the boys read the pages of a book that had been ripped apart, and then handed to them, no emotions could be seen. That is at least until they raised their eyes to meet those of the two human snakes who were then seated side by side at the loveseat drinking coffee.

"So which one of you will play father and mother to us in this adoption ceremony?" asked Tom with humor in his voice.

"Yeah, I think either one of you could definitely fall into the mother-type personality category," said Harry trying not to giggle.

"Really thank you master" thanked Zephyr smiling sweetly, and he sounded most sincere.

"I guess that means you'll take the mother role?" asked Shivant while rolling his eyes, obviously having gone over this several times before.

"Of course!" he exclaimed indignantly, and then he gave his reasoning. "The beauty which is me would never fit into a father role." The humanized snake said primly, as if insulted at the very thought of taking on the father role.

"Zeph, I am going to assume you know that there is such a word as narcissist," Shivant asked his comrade in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

"I know isn't it lovely?" Zephyr answered in a saccharine voice, which almost made one physically sick to hear it.

Shivant just sweat dropped and Zephyr just smiled at his compatriot winningly.

"Alright, alright, that is enough of the Shiv and Zeph comedy hour. Now why do we need to be adopted?" asked Tom, trying to steer the conversation back to its original purpose.

"You need it in order to take your inheritance, and furthermore you two have to have identities when all of us enter the wizarding world," said Zephyr

"Inheritance? I thought the Dark manor was our inheritance," asked Tom in a befuddled and quite annoyed voice, for you see he just hated not knowing things.

"It is, but this is only a small part of the Slytherin lines grand inheritance; the master's line is one of the top five richest pureblood lines in the global wizarding world" answered Shivant with a dramatic flair which made him look vaguely idiotic, that is to say, like Gilderoy Lockhart.

"I see, but it doesn't answer the question as to why we must be adopted; and for that matter is it even legal for you two, the ones who are adopting us, to adopt us, given the fact that your snakes with an ability to assume human form." Asked Harry quizzically, for he was truly wondering about the legal ramifications of these acts.

"Well we have to adopt you masters because: one is that you two are under aged wizards; two is that you need a guardian to collect the inheritance; three you two need to have a family in the eyes of the wizarding world or you two will be taken to the orphanage and four you need new names. And as Shiva here said identities for you two will be of the utmost importance, namely because your real identities are considered long dead in the eyes of the magical public," answered Zephyr, crushing all of their questions quickly and efficiently with the reasons he stated.

"I told you never to call me that! Shiva is a female ice goddess name. Do I look like a god damn freaking woman?!?!" snapped Shivant, who was in a towering rage; he absolutely hated it when that abysmal nickname was applied to him.

"Yes you do!" chorused the three others in the room, all the while smirking and thinking about how easy it is to ruffle the proverbial feathers of Shivant.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP NOW!" Screamed Shivant, his crimson eyes so dark in his rage they seemed almost black, and he glared at his companions with all his might. Of course, after being on the receiving end for several years made the glare much less effective, on those it was directed to.

"Anyway don't worry masters about the adoption ceremony. It is actually not legal because this is dark magic; unlike the legal method this one is done by blood and that is a big no-no for the muggle lovers. However, as a plus, no one will know that we have adopted you two masters and no one will know that we are part snakes. That is unless they took our robes off, which will never happened unless our masters or we want to let anyone see our scales. And even if they did manage to capture us, we will never be able to tell for we bite and we are very poisonous," answered Zephyr, still ignoring the heated glare that was directed to his back.

"Part Snakes?" asked Tom once again annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"Yes the reason we are able to take form of a human is because we were once as human as you are now," answered Zephyr.

"What!" exclaimed both Harry and Tom in absolute shock at the statement made by their guardian.

"Enough talk we will explain the rest later, lets start the ceremony. Today is the day our masters will be reborn with a new name, a new family, fortune and knowledge so let us get on with it. We still need to go to Gringotts and Ministry of Magic," said Shivant still glaring at all the others.

Zephyr stood up and walked in to the desk by the lamp and opened it drawer taking out a old but exquisite dagger a silver dagger to be exact its blade shined its handle was in ebony black carved by silver snakes emeralds between snakes and a big red blood diamond at the tip of the handle.

"This is a ceremonial dagger, let us start this ritual then" said Zephyr

**End of Chapter 3

* * *

**

**AN:** Hey guys so what do you think? Is it Good? Anyway thanks to everyone who waited for me and reviewed! I know I'll be slow in updating because of school but I'll still try my best to do this as fast as I can!

I'm not sure when I'm going to update again but please wait for me!

If you guys want to read my work go to my profile I have one more story it's in titled **The Ebony and The Ivory** The first few chapters is not written that good but it gets better as it go on Promise its true I got many reviews telling me that! It's because it was my first fanfic so you can see the difference but anyway try it!

**Review please!! This keeps me going so do REVIEW!!!! **

**SeZ The Mistress of Darknes...**** - **I'm so glad you liked it!I'll try my best!

**violet7amethyst**** – **Odd? It's supposed to be! That's why this is my very own original plot that no one has ever tried before! It's get tiring to read if its all the same like Vellas , Vampire, Elf, Snape being the daddy of Harry ect. I want to do something different and unique! That's why it's interesting!

**SailorHecate** – Thanks

**wover03**** - **hehehe! Thanks! So what do you think of this chapter?

**Neori**** – **I'm so Happy you like it

**Melodysmilesalot**– hehe well I think I'll do the shota thing in later chapters! Hehe I know that's why I like starting of as kids in my fic there soooooo cute! I'm still not sure if he will remember everything maybe? Just read to find out!

**DestinyEntwinements** – 00 you too!

**Lady Aki**– Thank you so much "hugs". I'm so happy!

**Q** - You didn't get what I was trying to say. I mean the purebloods used there deaths for the ministry and civilians to hate muggles! More wizards and witches hates miggles more dark wizards! Didn't you get it? More supporters of the Dark to clean the world of muggles!

**aknut** – Thanks for the offer but the true reason I don't have a beta is that I want to post my chapters as soon as I finished them. But thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!

**Dark – **Happy!!!!

**snowlight144**** – **Thanks!

**murdrax**** – **Not for a while my dear! Keep reading to know!

**kag0m37** – Hey! Thanks a lot my friend! I'm glad you approved on where I used that names you've given me! Thanks!

**Krystina Black** – I wished you'd like it till the end!

**Serpent91** – Thanks! I'll try my best!, thanks for waiting!

**darkangledragonlover**- hahahaha here I updated at last! My GOD where going to get along so well! I Love Dark Harry fics a LOT! Yes I like HP/LV! Wish you'll review more!

**mini pouce06** – Thanks for the luck! Here hoped you'll like it!

**BlueEyes White Dragon Sorce...**** – **No I'm not abandoning my fics don't worry! I'm glad someone understands what I'm going through I'm not exactly the brightest of the bunch but I;m trying my best

**Sigi - **Thanks a lot!

**haruhikitty1991**** – **thanks for waiting and not giving up on me!

**Pink-xXx-Kiss** – "blush" thanks! Here's the latest chapter!


End file.
